So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles;Callie's Return
by Casche
Summary: Annie and Carey throw a surprise b-day party for Casche, but an unexpected guest shows up....
1. Prolouge

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return 

Author:Casche

__

Rating:PG, just because ;)

__

Summary:Annie and Carey throw a surprise b-day party for Casche, but Callie shows up....

__

Archive:Sure, only if 1)it lives in a kid-friendly site and 2)I know where it lives :)

__

Teaser:First story in the Chronicles is in the Young Herc part, Young Hercules/So Weird x-over, not much YH tho! Ya might wanna read The Meeting so ya won't get confused, unless you're Icie or Ash (HI!! ;)

__

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone in this story except Casche, since that's me! :)

**_Prolouge_**

Birthdays. Everyone loves them, right? 

But what if you've already have had over 3,000 of them? Would you still like them? Enjoy another surprise party? Eat another birthday cake? Imagine blowing out 3,569 candles, plus one to grow on? Man, I wouldn't be looking forward to my birthday!


	2. The Concert

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return 

Chapter One

"Are ya'll ready to par-tay?" asked the Annoncer-dude.

"YES!!"the audience shouted.

"Well! We have a show for you! First up, a beautiful young woman all the way from Greece!"

The crowd cheers.

"Here's Casche!!"

"Hey! As many of you know, this is my first performance in the States! As my first song, I will sing an orginal

song I created for one of my best friends!"

"So," Molly asked, backstage. "Casche's birthday is coming up. What are we gonna do?"

"Well," answered Annie. "Donna said we could have a big surprise party at her house, 'cause she wants to meet a Greek

princess!"

"Ya mean 'Crown Princess of Athens'!" Jack corrected.

"Right!"

"How old is Casche turning, anyway?" asked Ned.

"Oh, 3,5- I mean, 18." Annie answered.

Ned, Irene and Molly just stared, then shrugged it off.

"Fine. It'll be this Friday, since that's Casche's exact birthday!" said Irene. "After the concert, Carey can take Casche some place and we can start calling people and stuff."

"Right!" said Annie. "This will be so neat! I just know nothing will go wrong!"

Meanwhile, at a Train Station also in Hope Springs, Colorado....

"Hey, Sweetheart! Looking for a real man?" 

"Yeah, ya big garbage pile," a woman said. Her eyes flashed yellow. "I'm looking for a boy-man, he goes by the name Carey Bell."


	3. The Beginning

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return 

Chapter Two

"Casche, come on, Donna wants to met you.... Come on!" Carey said as he dragged Casche to Donna's house.

"Carey, it looks dark in there, are you sure she's here?"

"Yeah... Come on!"

As soon as Casche turned on the light, everyone popped out.

"SURPRISE!!"

Casche started laughing.

"What?" asked Annie.

"Well, I kinda knew about it!"

"How?"

"I'm a goddess, hun! I heard ya'll talking about it at the concert!"

"Oh..."

"But, it'll still be fun!"

"Okay!!"

"Excuse me," asked the siren to the clerk at the Stop-N-Go.

"Yes?"

"Do you know of a Carey Bell?"

"Yeah.. He took his girlfriend to her surprise birthday party."

"His... girlfriend?"

"Yeah... I believe it's at Donna Write's house. Are you his friend?"

"Yeah... You could say that..."

"Well, then, I'll give you directions!"

"Casche! Let me introduce you to my brother Clu!"

"Hi," said Clu.

"Nice to metcha!"

"Yeah! Ya wanna dance?"

"Sure!"

As Clu was leading Casche to the dance floor, Callie the Siren entered.


	4. Callie's Arrival

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return 

Chapter Three

"Carey..." Callie whispered in his ear. Then she started singing.

"Callie!!"

"Come on, Carey, let's leave..."

"No! I'm with Casche!"

Carey and Callie looked at Casche, who was still dancing with Clu.

"Can't you tell she likes him?"

"What?" yelled Carey.

"Yes, I mean, look at the way she's dancing with him!"

"Ya know, she used to dance with me that way!!"

"I bet she was just using you to get to Clu!"

"Yes, I bet that's it!"

"Then, Carey, come with me..."

"Man! This is soo much fun! Clu, you're a great.... dancer?" Casche started, but then saw Carey leave with Callie.

"What are you looking at?" Clu asked, then saw Carey.

"Ya know, that looks like Cal-"

"Who?"

"One of Carey's old girl...."

"Friends?"

"I bet it's just a female-friend..."

"Yeah, I have lots of male-friends... I bet-" Then, a man came up to her.

"Quinn! What are you doing here?" Casche angrily asked.

"Quinn?" Annie said, walking up to them.

"You know each other?" Casche and Quinn asked at the same time.

"Yeah... Casche is dating Carey, and Quinn thought he was Molly's muse."

"Ha! They actually let you on a job!! They must have hit their head or something!!"

"Well," Quinn said as he made a face. "I just came to tell you Carey left with Callie."

"Callie? You mean, Callie?"

"Yeah, the siren."

Casche started crying.

"Casche, if I-" Quinn started.

Annie stopped him. "You should go."

"Okay," Quinn said, then vanished.


	5. Quinn Making Things More Difficult

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return

**_Part Four_**

Quinn reappeared in the local Burger King.

Then, Callie and Carey walked in. "You go sit down," said Carey. "I'll go get food. Ya want anything?"

"No... I'm fine."

Carey walked up to the register, and Quinn made sure he took his order.

"Um.. I want a...."

"Hey! Aren't you Carey Bell?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well, I saw you with your other girlfriend, Casche. Ya'll look so happy together. Why aren't ya'll together?"

"Never mind that. I want-"

"I know, I know.. But I personally think Casche was prettier, and more talented, and prettier..."

"Then why don't *you* ask her out?!? No, wait, you can't. She's in love with my brother!"

"No! You have no idea what pain you've put her through!"

"How would you know?!?! Never mind. C'mon, Cal, we're out of here!"

Once they left, Quinn vanished once again.

"Quinn? I thought I told-" Annie started.

"Listen. I know why Carey-"

"Quinn-"

"LISTEN TO ME!!!!" 

"Okay, okay..."

"Carey said he thought Casche loved Clu, which is why he left with Callie." Quinn said.

"And I remember Casche and you saying something about her being a siren..."

"Right! So Callie..." 

"Must have casted a spell on Carey..."

"Yeah! We need to find Carey!"


	6. The Waxchi

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return

**_Part Five_**

"Can you use your powers to find him?" Annie asked the muse.

He thought about then said, "Uh-no, I-uh-can't...."

Annie, who couldn't tell he was lying said, "Well, I bet Casche can."

"Yeah, I'll go get her!"

"No," Annie said. "She didn't seem to fond of you..."

"Man! She's still mad about that whole killing-her-guard thing!?!"

"Huh?"

"Well, in the Renaissance, while I was training to become a muse, I took an extra job as a servant to the Waxchi, they're a secret society. Well, they got kinda mad when the man Casche payed off to be the king seemed to make up this new law."

"Is this going anywhere?" Annie asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes."

"Well, get on with it!"

"Fine, anyway, the "King" made some rule the Waxchi didn't like, so they used me as an assassin. I shot... And missed, and accidently killed Casche's personal guard..."

"And that's why she's mad at you?"

"Yeah..."

"Whatever... Let me go get Casche, you stay here."


	7. The Real Reason

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return

**_Part Six_**

"Isn't Casche with you?" Annie asked Clu.

"Nope... I think she ran off into some room..."

"Which one?"

"That one," Cluett Bell said pointing a room.

Annie walked into the room Clu pointed out. 

"Hi Annie," Casche managed to whisper between sobs.

"You really like Carey, don't you?"

"Yeah..." sob. "I..." sob. "Do..." sob.

"I was talking to Quinn-" Hearing the muses name, Casche immediately stopped crying and sat up.

"Quinn? You were talking to Quinn?"

"Yeah. Don't get mad. He told me why you were so mad at him..."

"He doesn't know the real reason."

"What is it?"

"I bet he also didn't tell you the whole story, either!"

"Well, what is it?"

"He never can tell the truth well..."

"CASCHE!" Annie yelled. "Just tell me the story!!"

"Okay, okay, don't have a hydra!"

Annie just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway... In the Renaissance, I passed a new law to do something, I can't remember it though... Anyways, I made it look like the king had passed the law, 'cause I didn't want people to know I was _the_ Casche. And the night after I passed the law, a supposed "prince" from a "far away place", he said, stayed at the palace. The night he showed up, he wasn't at dinner. I saw him, with a bow and arrow, up in the corridor that peeks down at the room we eat in. He got ready to shoot the king, so I used my powers to knock down his fork. He bent down to pick it up, Quinn shot the arrow, it missed the king, but my guard was behind him. It struck him square in the heart..."

"Why did you care so much about your guard?"

"Well... He was kinda like Leo..."

"You mean, you were dating him?"

"Well, no... I was fond of him... But he wouldn't, he said it was betraying the king, and the kingdom... But I still liked him, not as much as Carey or anything, but he was cute..."

"I guess you never knew that Quinn was fond of you too..."

"What?"

"It's _so_ obvious. Didn't you know?"


	8. Explaining.....

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return

**_Part Seven_**

"Huh? Huh? What?"

"I thought you knew!!"

"No.... Huh?"

"Stay here," Annie ordered Casche. Then she walked out of the room.

"I thought you were gonna go get Casche."

"I understand it now. You like Casche, you really weren't gonna shoot the king

'cause you thought he really was Casche's father, you couldn't kill him, so you missed on purpose,

but accidently shot the guard. Who Casche liked...."

"What? She liked him? I had no clue..."

"*That* was obvious!"

"If I had known it was going to strike the guard she liked, I would have let the Waxchi come after me, I never meant to hurt her..."

"But you did. Did you ever try to *explain* what happened to her?"

"Well, no..."

"Then do it!"

"What?"

"Go in there and tell her the truth!"

"Fine..."

"Go away!"

"Casche..."

"No! Go!!" Casche ordered.

"Let me explain what happened..."

"Okay, shoot."


	9. More Explaining....

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return

**_Part Eight_**

"Quinn, you should have told me. I would have forgiven you, eventually... You led me to believe that you meant to kill the king, it backfired, so you ran."

"I know, I know. I just got scared... I didn't relize you were, well, you until I noticed you use your powers, I wasn't gonna kill him anyway. I liked you, yeah, but I wasn't a *murder*! The only reason I did it was to save *my* life. If I didn't kill the king, the Waxchi would kill *me*."

"Why didn't they kill you when they found out you missed?"

"They couldn't find me, I ran."

"Why didn't you just run in the first place?"

"Don't you think I would have tried? They sent people to assist me to the palace. If I tried to get away, I would die. They didn't let me out of their sight untill I went into the room to shoot. Then they left, assuming I would do the job."

"Oh," Casche softly said.

"Casche, I'm sorry... I know it's hard for you to forgive me, but-"

"I forgive you!"

"But, I said I was sorry, so you-What? You've forgiven me?"

"Yes," Casche said, obviously starting to get annoyed.

"Thank you Casche!" Quinn glanced at his watch. It read "1:24 AM". "Casche, why don't we get you back to you're hotel room. It's late, Donna's parents have been kind enough as it is!"

Casche agreed. Casche zapped her and Annie back to their hotel room, for Clu, Jack, Molly, Ned, and Irene had already driven there.

As soon as they arrived, they both fell into their beds and went fast to sleep.

Quinn started shaking Casche.

"Ah, whatizit?" Casche groggily asked. "It's only 1:30..."

"No, it's 8:30. And I just saw Carey and Callie walk into this very hotel!"

"What?!?!" Casche was totally awake by the time he finished his sentence. She closed her eyes, then, after a few seconds, said, "I know where he is!"


	10. There He Is!

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return

**_Part Nine_**

Quinn followed Casche through the hotel.

"Casche, where are we going?"

"Trust me," she answered.

Casche stopped at a hallway. She closed her eyes for a second, then continued down the hallway.

"Carey, what's the matter?"

"I feel Casche, she's close." Carey answered, then opened the door. He saw Casche, started to run to her, then stopped himself. Callie stepped up in front of him.

"He doesn't want to speak to you."

"Why don't you let him speak for himself?!?" Casche retorted.

"Casche," Carey whispered. "Go..." Then he disappeared back into his hotel room.

Callie just smirked at Casche. "I'm a siren, Casche, you're just a goddess!"

"You're just getting me back for not letting you have Hercules!"

"So, what if I am. He's mine, Casche."

"Maybe he's with you right now, but the real answer is does he love you?"

"Of course he does!"

"I can't see any love here!"

"You wouldn't know love, you've never experienced it! Now, shouldn't you go practice for you little show..."

Casche glared at Callie. Callie answered by saying, "He doesn't want you, you can read it, it's in his heart." Then she also went into the hotel room.

Casche shook her head, then started sobbing.

"Casche..." Quinn tried to soothe her.

"Clu," his mom said.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Why don't you go find Carey and Casche, and tell them pizza's here."

"K." He said. Then he started out the door.

Soon, he came to a cleaning lady. "Hi, I'm with the Phillips-Bell party. Have you seen Casche around here?"

"Yah," she said, in a Mexican accent. "5th floor."

"Thanks!"

Quinn was still trying to soothe Casche when she looked up. She saw a familar shadow going past the hallway.

"Clu!!" She called. He turned and started toward Quinn and Casche.

"Casche," Clu asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm I alright? I'm crying! Of course I'm not alright!!" She said, and continued to cry.

"Okay... How mad are you?"

She answered by punching the wall. It created a gigantic hole in the wall.

"Um... I don't think the hotel manager's gonna like that!"

"Don't worry!" Casche said. She put her hand up to the wall, and a blue light started to surround both Casche's hand and the wall. Then, in a bright flash, the wall looked as if nothing had happened.

"Huh?" Clu asked, clueless. (hehe :) had to add that!)

"Ask Annie, I don't have time to go into this." Casche answered, starting to cheer up. "We need to go."


	11. Figuring Things Out

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return

**_Part Ten_**

"Well," Clu started. "If the only reason Carey loves Callie is because of a spell, we have to

break it!"

"Yeah, but I've never heard of anyone breaking a siren's spell. And you know, I've been

around, I know my sirens!"

"Casche, you're a goddess, can't you do *something*?"

"I don't know..."

"Couldn't you try? I don't like my brother this way!"

"I don't know what to do. He'll either fall out of love himself, or he'll drown swimming to

Callie..."

"Huh?" Clu asked.

"It's what sirens used to do, I didn't mean it literally, of course, it's entirely possible!"

"Oh, I'm hoping for the first option."

"Me, too," Casche giggled.

"Casche," said Quinn, coming out of his "dormant/just listening/starring at Casche" mode.

"You said something about Hercules earlier, what happened with him?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell ya'll! A while back, me and Herc went on this quest, I can't remember what it was for-"

"You don't remember a lot of details do you?" Clu asked.

"Well, do ya blame me? I mean I've been alive for 3,000 years! And I don't just have the body of an eighteen-year-old!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Anyway, me, Herc, and the sailors of the ship went by an island. A dolphin passing by told me there was a siren on the island-"

"Who was Callie, right?" Clu again asked the goddess.

"I didn't know she was so old, she doesn't look it!"

"Well, you don't look like you could have been alive in the Renaissance, and I don't look like I could have been alive in the ancient Greek era, now do I?" Casche snapped back at the muse. "Anyway, I came prepared. I had enough bee wax for everyone's ears, except mine and Herc's. I was a woman, so the siren song didn't effect me. I thought Herc was strong enough to fight it, but he wasn't. I saw him about to jump out of the boat, so I started singing. It snapped him out of his trance and we made it through. I guess Callie really wanted to see Hercules die."

"Or she wanted him for herself," Quinn added.

"Right. Now let's go eat pizza." Clu said.

"Pizza?" Quinn asked.

"It's breakfast time!" said Casche.

"Yeah, well it's breakfast pizza! Just come on!" Clu exclaimed, then went into Clu's mom and dad's room with Casche and Quinn following.


	12. MUSHY, MUSHY!

**__**

So Weird;The Goddess Chronicles:Callie's Return

**_Part Eleven_**

Clu and Casche were still eating the "breakfast" pizza, while Jack sat on the couch, remote

in hand, channel surfing.

"As always on a Sunday morning, there is nothing on TV!"

"Well," Casche answered. "It's 9:30 so we could listen to 'Rick D's and the Weekly Top

40'"

"Okay," Jack said as he turned the knobs of the hotel alarm clock.

"At number 7, here's Molly Phillips with 'More Like a River'"

Meanwhile, in another hotel room....

"I'm turning on the radio!" Carey screamed to Callie, who was in the bathroom brushing

her hair.

"Okay," she answered.

"Hey," Carey exclaimed. "It's Molly's song, at number seven!"

"Which one?" Callie asked, not being able to hear the radio through the bathroom door.

"More.... Like a River...."

"What's wrong?" Callie could tell he was troubled by the way he spoke.

"Nothing, it's just...."

"What?"

"This was the first song I ever heard Casche sing...."

"Oh, her. Forget her, she's nothing to you anymore...."

"No, you don't understand..."

"I do...."

"I, I..."

"You what?"

"Nothing..."

Then a new song came on. Callie got really excited, it was her favorite. But Carey looked

different.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"This song...."

"Yeah, it's by Lifehouse... What's wrong with it?"

"It was the first song I ever sang to Casche..."

"You sang... To *her*?" Callie asked, stunned. "You never sang to me...."

"That's because... I didn't.... I didn't.... I gotta go!" Carey said, then ran out of the room.

Back in the Bell's hotel room....

The songs changed. Casche started to look more pitiful than before.

"What's wrong?" Clu asked the goddess.

Casche opened her mouth, then shut it again, and ran to the room next door, the one she

was staying in.

Tears were running down her face. She looked in the mirror. 

"Why... First Rade, then Leo, then Carey, now Carey, again.... What's wrong with me?"

The door opened, then shut, but Casche didn't notice. 

"Maybe it's them," she heard a voice say.

"Carey...." she whispered, then turned around. "Why'd you come back?"

"For you..." He stood in front of her and pulled Casche to her feet. 

"You're gonna break up with me. I know it, I knew it, I-" He put his finger to her lips.

"No... I realized, Casche... I realized that I love you...."

"What?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I love you.. I love you, Casche, Goddess of Nature..."

"You do?" She asked, then kissed him. "I love you, too!" She exclaimed then kissed him

again. Then she took his hand and went running into the room next to her.

Once they all heard what had happened, all the Bell's, the Phillips and Annie all were glad

that the whole fiasco was over.

"To tell you the truth," Jack whispered to Casche. "I never really like Callie much."

Casche smiled as Quinn appeared in the room.

"Casche.." He sighed. She smiled at him, then kissed him. First on each cheek, then on the

lips.

"I know how much you must like me if you tried to get me and Carey back together. That

must have been hard, I mean you liking me, me liking him, ya know...."

"Casche, anything to make you happy!"

She smiled at him. "You have a good heart, Muse, remember that." Then Quinn

disappeared.

The muse reappeared at Muse Headquarters. Aphrodite was there waiting for him.

"Hey, Cutie," the Goddess of Love said. He weakly smiled back. "It took a lot of courage

to help the girl you love reunite with the man *she* loves. Especially when it's a mortal

over an immortal."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I asked Zeus, and he was willing to do this. I want you to become the God of Lost Love,

if you're willing, of course...."

"I don't know what to say.... I, I, I will!"

"Cool!" Aphrodite exclaimed, then did her squeal-laugh thing.

"So..." Carey asked. "Are you excited about your first big concert with Mrs. P?"

"Yeah... I can't wait! I know something major will happen!"

Carey smiled at her, then whispered to himself, "She doesn't know how right she is...."

****

THE END


End file.
